


Seven Things

by Rollinginthesheep



Category: Ed Sheeran (Musician), One Direction (Band), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rollinginthesheep/pseuds/Rollinginthesheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The the six things Harry Styles wished he could hate about Taylor Swift and the one thing he did.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>A HAYLOR DRABBLE</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Things

 

 

_You see her when you close your eyes_  
Maybe one day you'll understand why  
Everything you touch surely dies  
 **Let Her Go - Passenger**

 

 

_I wish I could hate the way she laughed._ How her head would tilt back ever so slightly, and sparkling lights ignited in her sea blue irises. It was unrestrained, a loud chuckle and not a constrained attempt at a cute quiet giggle. _No,_ when Taylor was happy, she let the world know. I wish I could hate this utterly open display of pleasure but I couldn’t. I could only watch her smile from afar and imagine that it was still me who was the reason for that smile, even if it was merely a delusional thought.

 _I wish I could hate the songs she wrote._ The ones she poured her heart and soul into, creating words and metaphors that accurately described the emotions she wished to portray and release. I wish it wasn’t so easy to watch her move around a stage and follow every movement of her deep red cupid bow lips. It was utterly enchanting to watch her perform and it still caused shivers to reach the lowest part of my spine, despite my mask of disinterest.

_I wish I could hate how everything reminded me of her._ How every time I saw a head of blonde curls I would do a second take on the _miniscule_ chance they were hers. How every time I saw yet another stupidly hilarious cat meme I’d think of the reaction she’d have if I sent it to her like I use to. How every time I head home and lay down in my familiar bed, I remember the brief nights I got to hold her in that very space. It made everything seem bigger, _emptier._

_I wish I could hate the tattoo she watched me get._ The boat that stood so prominently upon my arm serving as a reminder of a different time. One where we’d run and hide from the camera flashes, laughing and falling into each other. I wish I could feel loathing, anger, but all the faded ink gave me was a bitter taste of nostalgia and regret that stayed ever present like an old friend in the shadows.

_I wish I could hate her hair._ Her infamously blonde waves that once resembled a pile of afro curls. However when I saw it, all I could remember was the soft touch of it underneath the pads of my fingertips and how easily it was once upon a time to simply curl my grip in her waves and get lost in her eyes. A memory that conjured my senses to feel those curls _so vividly_ and could almost get lost in the memories. But they were just that, mere memories. And no matter how vividly things appeared before your eyes, they could never quite compare to experiencing them in reality, a bitter pill in which I attempt to swallow on a daily basis.

_I wish I could hate what we had._ The brief intense feelings that seemingly consumed me whole and that have lingered on for far longer than I’d like to admit. The way she could make you feel like you could jump head first into a crowd of judging stares just by the comforting touch of her hands in yours. The way she looked laid bare before me, leaving herself completely vulnerable and the utter trust in her eyes. The way she felt against me, her hands on my back and the taste of her lips and the way the she looked as she slept beside me soundly.

But despite the fact there were many things _I wish I could hate_ about Taylor Swift, there was one thing I knew for sure that _I did_ have the capability to hate.

_I hated that I couldn’t hate her at all._

And it was with that knowledge I knew, that maybe one day watching her with Ed, _wouldn’t hurt quite so bad._


End file.
